The present disclosure relates to a display control device, a display control method, and a program.
For example, applications displaying images corresponding to reproduction locations of moving image content as thumbnail images in time-series are disclosed. Users can select one image of a plurality of images arranged to reproduce the content from the reproduction location corresponding to the selected thumbnail image (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-104373).